


Redemption

by Browniesarethebest



Series: Sam is God [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean does not like Gabriel, Dean is So Done, Gen, Sam Winchester is God, Sam is God, The Empty is a bit different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browniesarethebest/pseuds/Browniesarethebest
Summary: Some people (or archangels) deserve second chances.
Series: Sam is God [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524263
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next installment, and I hope you're excited! I'm really getting this series going, which is making me so excited for what is to come! Enjoy!
> 
> Note: The wraith incident takes place during chapter 2 of With Great Power, Comes Great Problems.

Sam did not remember the hours between reopening the Cage and waking up in that room with Michael and Raphael, but Dean had filled him in.

It was like he had become someone else. He had risen and immediately healed Dean, as well as bringing Bobby and Cas back to life. 

It had Sam thinking.

There were so many people he could bring back: Jess, Dad, Ellen, Jo, Ash, and countless others.

Jess had been dead for a few years. She was probably at peace in Heaven, and bringing her back would cause all sorts of problems. As much as he missed his father, bringing Dad back sounded like a nightmare. How would he react to his son being God? Besides, he was probably happy with Mom in Heaven.

(Sam might try to figure out a way to bring Dean to visit them, though.)

How much power did it take to bring someone back to life? Sam might have to limit who he brought back for the time being. Maybe he should ask for permission? What if they wanted to stay in Heaven?

Sam decided to start with one person—-or in this case, angel.

Gabriel had decided to face his family for their cause, going against everything he had believed in for the last millenia, and lost his life for it. The archangel hadn’t deserved that.

(Sam should probably ask Cas about the angels who died trying to stop the seals from being broken. They hadn’t deserved to die either, and maybe Sam could also bring them back at a later time.)

(Zachariah could go fuck himself, though.)

Resolved, Sam went out into the maze of cars behind Bobby’s house. The boys were still staying there after the incident with the wraith, though Sam was doing much better controlling his strength, thanks to Cas.

He found a shaded and hidden area in the far back of the lot. He sat down on the ground with his back against a car, confident that he wouldn’t be interrupted. He could only imagine his brother’s reaction if he found out what Sam was about to do.

Sam closed his eyes. As much as he didn’t want to, he tried to think about that day in Stull—when that beautiful Light had filled every part of him ( _became_ him)—before his memory went dark. What had he done to bring Cas back?

After a while, Sam had nothing. He didn’t feel any different, and he was still sitting on the hard ground (His butt was going numb. Could that happen to God?). He opened his eyes and sighed. This was getting him nowhere, and sooner or later, Dean and Bobby would come find him.

Sam decided to try a new tactic. Where do angels go when they die? They obviously don’t just cease to exist. Sam was pretty sure he wouldn’t have been able to bring Cas back to life if that was the case.

Sam closed his eyes once more and tried to imagine going wherever angels go when they die. He wasn’t sure why, but he imagined something dark...Empty. Soaring over this Emptiness, Sam saw thousands (millions?) of balls of light, bodies, and pooled shadows. Sam concentrated harder on finding Gabriel. If he wasn’t careful, he could be searching forever.

Sam caught a glimpse of golden wings and drifted down. Gabriel was lying on his side, eyes closed and his wings wrapped around his body. Sam landed gently and knelt by the archangel. He looked around unsurely. What was he supposed to do now? This wasn’t the instantaneous reviving that Dean had said Cas’s had been. Or maybe it was? Did time pass differently here?

Sam reached out to grab Gabriel when he felt the ground shake. Black goo rapidly bubbled towards the pair. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel, ready to leave at a moment’s notice. The black goo rose and formed roughly into the shape of a person. The ooze dripped down, revealing a form so horrible that Sam found himself gaping. Had he been asked to describe it, Sam would not be able to. There were no words in any language that would come anywhere close to express what Sam saw in that Empty place.

“ ** _Mine…_ **” The Thing rasped. Sam tightened his grip on the archangel.

“I’m taking him back with me.” Sam stated. He was grateful his voice didn’t waver.

It surged forward. “ ** _MINE!_ **”

Sam leaned back, glancing around desperately. He remembered the various figures he saw as he searched for Gabriel and sat up. They must have been the various angels and demons he and Dean had killed over the years.

He glared. “I have given you many, but not this one. This one is mine.”

The Entity paused before looking at Gabriel. It looked back up at Sam and leaned forward again. “ ** _Mine. And so will you_**.”

Sam swallowed. His eyes darted around as he thought quickly. “All things must die eventually—that is the law of the universe. You will have him again, as well as myself, one day.” He would never see Dean again when he did. Dean would go to Heaven when he died. Sam? Sam would end up here, in this Nothing. 

Alone.

But Sam couldn’t think of that right now. Right now, he had an archangel to save.

Sam glared, his eyes glowing. “But for now? He’s _mine_. Along with Castiel. Until I die, I will keep bringing them back. When I do perish, _then_ you can have us all.”

Sam and the Thing stared at each other. Suddenly, the ground began to rumble. The Entity wailed, its voice growing louder with each passing second. Everywhere around them, figures began to rise as they awoke.

Gabriel opened his eyes drowsily. He snapped awake when he caught sight of the Thing standing before them. “What the—!”

“Time to go!” Sam shot from the ground just as It lunged for them. Sam raced away, Gabriel clutched tightly in his arms. Its screeching echoed after them.

Sam’s eyes snapped open with a gasp. His vision swam, and he immediately listed to the side. Instead of ground, though, his head and shoulder landed on something soft. Hearing a groan from under his head, Sam made to move, but his body wouldn’t respond. The body underneath him rolled out from under him, letting Sam slide to the ground. Sam saw a figure appear above him and squinted (when had it become dark?). It was Gabriel.

“Samshine, you’ve got a _lot_ of explaining to do.”

Sam tried to respond, but all that came out was garble. His vision grew dark, and the last thing he saw before he passed out was Gabriel’s panicked face.

* * *

Sam opened his eyes, only to flinch back when he found Castiel’s face mere centimeters from his own.

“Jesus, Cas!”

“I apologize.” Cas took a step back, and Sam resettled before Dean was suddenly in his face.

“What. The fuck.”

“Jealous, Deano?” Sam turned his head, which took more effort than it should have, and found Gabriel lounging on Bobby’s chair as he chewed on a candy bar. Sam smiled in relief.

“I did it?”

Dean once again was in his face. “By did it, do you mean you brought back this douchebag? Then yeah, you did it.”

Sam rolled his head away from Dean, eyes closing involuntarily. 

He was so tired…

All anger left Dean as he took in his brother’s state. “Sam?”

“He died for us, Dean.” Sam murmured. “Of all the angels—except maybe Cas—he didn’t deserve that.”

Sam missed the awe from Gabriel that was there and gone in an instant. Before the archangel could say or do anything, though, Dean spoke.

“Is it really worth it when it does this to you?”

Gabriel stood, his eyes stormy. “Excuse you—”

Sam turned his head back towards Dean and glared. “It’s **my** choice, Dean.”

Dean took a step back. Sam didn’t realize it, but his eyes had flashed white when he had spoken. His face twisted in a series of emotions that Sam was too tired to try to decipher before it settled on anger. “I can’t deal with this right now.” Dean stomped out the door and slammed the door shut.

Cas stood up. “I will go after him.” He disappeared.

“Idjit.” Bobby said as he appeared from the kitchen, rolling his eyes. He looked down at Sam. “Glad to see you’re doing better. Still not really sure why you brought him back—” Bobby jerked a thumb at the archangel. “—but I trust your judgment.” He clapped a hand on Sam’s shoulder and squeezed. “I don’t know about you, but I think I’ve had enough crazy for one night.” He looked up and narrowed his eyes at Gabriel. “I trust ya ain’t gonna hurt him?”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “He’s God. What can I do?”

Bobby stared for a little longer before sighing. “All right. Night, Sam.”

Sam smiled. “Night, Bobby.” He watched as the man climbed the stairs. It was now just him and Gabriel.

“So!” Sam almost flinched as the silence was interrupted. His eyes slid to Gabriel, who was leaning forward, his lollipop abandoned. “You’re Dad.” Gabriel chuckled. “I think that’s the biggest cosmic joke you’ve ever made.”

“It wasn’t my intention?”

“How would you know? You don’t remember being God.” Gabriel’s face fell for a moment before it hardened. “So tell me, why did you really bring me back?”

Sam blinked. “I already said. You chose our side in the end, and you died for it. That...meant a lot to me. I thought you deserved a second chance.”

Gabriel stared before sitting back. “You really mean it,” he said, sounding shocked.

Sam’s eyebrows furrowed. “Of course I do. Why else would I have brought you back?”

Gabriel shrugged. “I’m not sure, but to be honest, I wasn’t expecting that answer, though maybe I should have. You and your damn heart…” Gabriel looked away, uncomfortable.

Sam was the one to break the silence. “So what are you going to do now that you’re back?”

Gabriel shrugged again. “I don’t know. I’m not going back to Heaven, that’s for damn sure.”

“I didn’t expect you to.”

Gabriel pursed his lips. “Maybe I’ll go back to the Trickster thing. That was fun.”

“Seriously?”

“What? You want me to be Mr. Goody Two Shoes now? Not happening, D—” Gabriel stopped, and they both stared at each other.

Sam’s expression was sad but resigned. Before he could say anything, Gabriel disappeared, causing Sam to sigh.

* * *

“I still don’t know why you brought that asshole back,” Dean said as he slammed the trunk of the Impala shut. He and Sam went around and climbed into the car, waving to Bobby one last time.

“What’s done is done, Dean. Let it go.”

“I mean it, Sam. Next time I see that smug asshole, I’m shoving an angel blade so far up his ass—”

“I get it, Dean,” Sam said. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t, though. Not unless he was doing something really bad. It took a lot of energy to bring him back.”

“You know, you never did tell me what happened with that.” Dean started the car, the engine roaring to life as it always did, and steered Baby out of the salvage yard. “So, where do angels go when they die?”

Sam was silent, his mind flashing back to the Thing. “I don’t think I can really describe it. The best I can come up with is...Empty.”

“Empty?” Dean asked, dubious. “They go to Empty?”

Sam shrugged. “That’s what it felt like.” He paused. “But it’s more like _the_ Empty.”

Dean stared at Sam for a moment. He finally acquiesced and looked back at the road. “All right. If you say it was _the_ Empty, then it was the Empty.”

As Dean turned up the stereo, blasting whatever classic rock tape had already been in, Sam couldn’t help but feel relief. He was glad Dean hadn’t asked anymore questions. He didn’t even want to attempt to touch the topic of what was really the Empty. Because while Dean thought the Empty was just a place, like Heaven or Hell, Sam knew better. The Empty wasn’t a place. It was a Thing. A living Being—if you could even call it that. And when Sam was flying away with Gabriel, he had seen flashes of memories. They were jumbled and confusing and pretty much indecipherable, but Sam was able to understand one thing from those memories.

One day, when Heaven and Hell fall and humanity dies—and it _will_ eventually—the Empty will have them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts or ask me questions or just talk to me at browniesarethebest.tumblr.com


End file.
